Light in Your Eyes
by XiaoBai
Summary: Two years had past since Syaoran had dump Sakura for another girl.Now, he is back in Tomoeda to get her back. But.......what had happen to Sakura?And who is this woman that claim to be a god?Please be kind. R&R. S&S, and a little E&T.
1. Do I Know You?

Normal text "Speaking" [[Thinking]] (Author's notes) * Location *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't them...Really.  
  
Ah yes, yet another story. ...And you might think that I should finish my other stories first. Ahh...anyway, this story might be a little slow at the starting....but, all the same, please read it, and then review.  
  
Enough of my crap then, let the story begin..........  
  
--  
  
Two figures were standing in front of the swing in Tomoeda Penguin Park.  
  
"Sakura....... I think it's time we say good bye."  
  
"......I know."  
  
" You must understand- "  
  
" You need not explain, Syaoran-kun. I understand."  
  
" Sakura...."  
  
One of the figures lifted her head.  
  
" ....I had already expected it, Syaoran-kun. So you don't really have to say anything. Goodbye, Syaoran-kun."  
  
And she walked away, not turning around at all.  
  
The only figure left standing in front of the swing did not move.  
  
He had thought that this break up should be difficult, and he was surprised that she wasn't affected at all.  
  
He was happy that he was finally free from her.  
  
  
  
And yet, Li Syaoran never ever imagined that he would regret dumping Kinomoto Sakura for another girl.  
  
  
  
--  
  
Light in your eyes By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 1: Do I Know You?  
  
-- *China *  
  
Li Syaoran sighed. He couldn't believe that he didn't realize that Ming Yi, his girlfriend who was now his *ex-girlfriend *, was such a flirt.  
  
He could just imagine what his sisters and his mother would say when he got home. " You just can't choose nice girls, can you, our dear otouto-chan?" His sisters would dig in. His mother would probably shake her head gently, and then proceed to her room without a word.  
  
Sighing dejectedly, Syaoran made his way home.  
  
-- * Japan *  
  
20-year-old Kinomoto Sakura was going through a perfectly enjoyable life. Except the fact that she had no boyfriend, she was perfect. To the teachers, she was an excellent student who was polite, helpful and intelligent. To the guys, she was what every guy want in a girl --Pretty, intelligent, cheerful and popular.  
  
[[Yes. At last Sakura-chan had return to normal her. ]] Daijouji Tomoyo, a raven-haired beauty and Sakura's greatest best friend thought. She smiled as Sakura chattered happily away as the two close friends made their way home from school.  
  
Tomoyo was very relieved that Sakura, after that break up with Li-kun 3 years ago, was finally cheerful and happy. She recalled that terrible 1- year when Sakura had been very depressed and occasionally was in a trance. But then, the next two years, she had returned to the normal Sakura.  
  
[[Maybe these two can be friends again.]] Tomoyo thought again. She had made plans with Eriol for this already and was very excited.  
  
" Sakura-chan, I have to go to the post office to post a letter."  
  
" Hoe? For who, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled her little smile, " For a friend, Sakura-chan."  
  
But alas, little did Daijouji Tomoyo know that a terrible thing had happened.  
  
-- *China *  
  
Syaoran groaned.  
  
His sisters ignored his groans and continued on their lectures of choosing better girlfriends.  
  
Syaoran groaned again. They had been chattering away since two hours ago, and they had yet stopped to take a drink. Besides that, they were starting to sound like little annoying children at the nursery yelling at the top of their lungs.  
  
" - And so, otouto-chan, according to the researches we made from your numerous other break up with Chinese girls, we recommend you to choose a girl that has qualities........ JUST like Sakura-chan." Feimei ended, smiling sweetly at Syaoran.  
  
" Sakura?! What has finding a girlfriend got to do with Sakura?!" Syaoran exclaimed, his face red.  
  
" Aha!" His sisters squealed, smiled at Syaoran in glee and teased, " Our little otouto-chan's face is red!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran retreated into a wooden chair and began to find the floor interesting.  
  
His sisters persisted. " Ne, ne, otouto-chan, wanna go visit Sakura-chan? Tomoyo-chan just sent a letter to you about going to Japan for the Tokyo University carnival." Fuutie said, smiling happily while Fanren giggled gleefully.  
  
" UNN!!!" Feimei, Fanren and Sheifa squealed.  
  
Fuutie continued, noticing that was Syaoran beginning to sweat profusely, " And she say that there is going to be a play at the carnival and she want you to be in it!"  
  
" UNN!!!" His three other sisters agreed.  
  
" Sssoo....." Sheifa added, waving a white envelope in Syaoran's red face.  
  
" ARE YOU GOING, OR NOT????!!!!!!" His four sisters all exclaimed together.  
  
Syaoran winced at the yell his sisters had made, toppled out of his chair and rolled into a corner, where his sisters easily cornered him. Syaoran looked helplessly at each of them, and then at his mother who had came in to see the fun, and then muttered, " Okaasan...help me..."  
  
His mother, to his horror, giggled a little and said, " Feimei, you do your job. Don't worry about the money. I'll take care of it."  
  
" Okaasan!!" Syaoran cried exasperatedly while his sisters squealed again in happiness.  
  
" Okaasan, can we go? We want to see Sakura-chan, and Tomoyo-chan, and otouto-chan in the play!!" Syaoran's sisters all cried excitedly.  
  
His mother nodded and Syaoran felt as though his mother had given him a death sentence.  
  
--  
  
Tomoyo waited impatiently at the airport for Syaoran's flight to land.  
  
Finally, Tomoyo spotted Syaoran and was rather shock that his sisters was beside him, squealing happily.  
  
When Syaoran's sisters saw Tomoyo, they dropped their bags painfully on Syaoran's foot and ran towards Tomoyo squealing happily.  
  
" Tomoyo-chan! You look soooo beautiful!!"  
  
" But she is still as cute as ever!!"  
  
" UNN!!"  
  
Tomoyo felt the urge to mutter, " Hoe?" but decide against it.  
  
" Ano....oneesan...err...we can go now..and I think we should help Li-kun get that bag off his foot." Tomoyo muttered slowly.  
  
Syaoran's sisters all turned around to look at Syaoran, who was trying very hard to lift at big brown bag off his foot.  
  
Without any warning, his four sisters burst into peals of laughter and Fuutie took a photo of Syaoran with that bag on his foot.  
  
--  
  
The next day, Syaoran was transferred into Tokyo University while his sisters all found jobs to do.  
  
When Syaoran was introduced to the class, all the girls squealed while the guys frowned. Syaoran scanned around the class and saw her.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
Sakura wasn't paying attention to Syaoran at all, which, to Syaoran, was very odd. As he had expected, he was told to sit behind Sakura, and he spend the whole schooling hour staring at the auburn hair of Sakura's.  
  
Tomoyo smiled knowingly while Eriol frowned a little.  
  
--  
  
" Ok, if there isn't anymore questions, I'm going to reveal the play we are doing." Hiragizawa Eriol, a handsome boy with short blue hair and was that same boy that had kept on annoying Syaoran since elementary school grade six, said smiling happily around.  
  
Eriol turned towards Tomoyo, who was beside him, and told her to write the play on the board.  
  
Romeo and Juliet.  
  
The whole class starting whispering. Eriol continued, " We decide to go for something classical and original. Therefore, we choose the play 'Romeo and Juliet'. For those that doesn't know what this play is about, stay back after this meeting and I while explain it to you."  
  
" As for the casting, we'll have a voting. All of you will write down the names of the people you wish to vote as a certain character and then put your vote in this box."  
  
There was much whispering as the class began discussing about the characters. Eriol looked at Tomoyo, who winked at him and then went over to Sakura. Eriol then proceed to Syaoran, who was scratching his head with a pen and staring down at the paper.  
  
Eriol peeped at Syaoran's paper, " Hmm...you put me as Romeo? Why, I'm pleased. And Tomoyo as Juliet. Hm.....good choice. What about Sakura-chan?"  
  
Syaoran jumped at this and turned to glare at Eriol, " What about your votes, Hiragizawa?"  
  
Eriol looked amusedly at Syaoran and said, " Me? Well.....you wouldn't want to know, Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran glared dangerously at Eriol, " I would really want to know.  
  
Eriol was silence for a few seconds, considering something, and then he inhaled a little bit of air and then said, " You as Romeo, Sakura-chan as Juliet."  
  
Then he close in towards Syaoran and muttered, " The whole class agrees, Syaoran-kun."  
  
With that, he ran away from the red-faced Syaoran.  
  
--  
  
" Now......about Romeo And Juliet....I shall start on the story then."  
  
" Romeo And Juliet is about this two family who were enemies against each other. Both families hated each other. There are two different families in this play; the Capulet and the Monticule; Romeo is from the Monticule family while Juliet is from the Capulet family."  
  
" It started when the Capulet family were having a party. Romeo was persuaded to go to the party by his friends. Then he met Juliet and it was love at first sight."  
  
" Then these two decides to elope with each other. But it failed. So Juliet decides to fake death. And before she did that, she told a servant to hand Romeo a letter saying that she is actually not dead, and that, to dig her up from the grave when everyone is gone. Some how or other, Romeo didn't get the letter and thought that Juliet had died. He committed suicide. Juliet, who found out that Romeo had killed himself, killed HERSELF too."  
  
" Thus, this all ends in a tragedy."  
  
--  
  
After the meeting, Syaoran managed to catch up with Sakura, and he said stammering, " Ano....err..S-Sakura?"  
  
Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran, surprised and said.  
  
" Gomen nasai, but do I know you?"  
  
  
  
If this was another death sentence, Syaoran would have die twice.  
  
--  
  
-Tsuzuka  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Ah yes. A short chapter.....but all the same, it's a cliffhanger.  
  
Anyway, what do you guys think of this story? Think it's lame? Then flame me? Just review it, ok?  
  
And is the play 'Romeo And Juliet' too....well.. common? I will much, MUCH appreciate it if you guys give me some other interesting plays suitable for university students.......*nods* I'm not very familiar with the play, so I'm sorry if the whole description is wrong......  
  
Anyway, I don't think I want to add a preview for the next chapter.....but if you guys want it, tell me, ok?  
  
Please review, ok?  
  
Onegai!!!  
  
HON NA NA!!!! 


	2. Goodbye to you

Normal text "Speaking" [[Thinking]] (Author's notes) * Location *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't them...Really. And the song 'Goodbye to You' belongs to Michelle Branch.  
  
This chapter has a little flash back.....mostly at Sakura's part. *Nods*. Hope it's not too confusing..........  
  
Enough of my crap then, let the story begin..........  
  
--  
  
He managed to catch up with her. Stuttering, he called her name.  
  
She stopped, hearing her name, turned around and looked at him, her face wearing a surprised expression.  
  
  
  
Not recognizing him, she just said mildly.  
  
" I'm sorry, but who are you?"  
  
  
  
It is from here that he knew that Kinomoto Sakura had forgotten who he is.  
  
--  
  
Light in your eyes By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 2: Goodbye to You.  
  
--  
  
*Japan *  
  
Syaoran stood rooted to the ground in front of Sakura.  
  
His mind was totally empty, except for the thought that Sakura didn't know who he is.  
  
Sakura looked at his shocked expression and asked, concerned, " Are you all right? You don't look well."  
  
Was he all right? He asked himself.  
  
" Of course I'm all right....." He muttered, casting his head down, depressed.  
  
Sakura cocked her head at him and was about to say something, when he ran away.  
  
Sakura stared after him, amused and confused at the same time. Then, shrugging her shoulders, she walked off home thinking to herself that he is none of her business.  
  
She had no idea how wrong she is.  
  
--  
  
The door clicked opened and Fanren greeted her little otouto-chan with a chopping knife still in her hand, only to stop when she saw the downcast look he had.  
  
Fanren peeped at Syaoran and then went briskly into the kitchen to finish chopping her vegetables.  
  
After Syaoran went into his room and locked the door, his three other sisters came out of their own room and join up with Fanren, who fill them in on what she had witness.  
  
" Otouto-chan looking dejected?! That is a VERY rare occasion!!! Sheifa cried and then turned to Feimei, " I think you should take in the clothes, Feimei. It's gonna rain soon!"  
  
Everyone giggled except for Fuutie. She looked solemnly around and then said, " When otouto-chan is dejected, it means that something bad had happened to him. We must find that out....as it might have something to do with Sakura-chan!"  
  
The four sisters of Li Syaoran nodded and agreed that they will discuss it over during dinner.  
  
--  
  
" OTOUTO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!! DINNER IS READY!!!!!!"  
  
The door opened, Syaoran came out of the room still looking dejected and then flopped down onto the chair.  
  
His four sisters peered at him, rather shocked by his expression, but they went on preparing for dinner.  
  
Finally, the five siblings were seated around the small table that seems to be groaning under the multiple Chinese dishes Fanren had cooked.  
  
Fuutie smiled happily around and then picked up her chopsticks.  
  
" Let's Eat!!" She said cheerfully and began eating.  
  
For about a few minutes, the five siblings of the Li family were quiet. The sisters noticed that their otouto-chan was not eating, but actually picking a grain of rice, then letting it drop, then picking it up again. They cast sidelong looks at each other, and then shivered slightly. Otouto-chan was definitely acting weird. Then, Fuutie decided to break the ice.  
  
" Otouto-chan, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Syaoran stopped picking at the grain of rice and looked up at the puzzled looks of his sisters. He stared at each of them for a minute, and then sighed.  
  
His four sisters jumped out of their chairs.  
  
Sheifa squatted beside him and shook him hard, " Otouto-chan, what is wrong? Has something bad happened? Is it about Sakura-chan?"  
  
At this sentence, Syaoran winced and lowered his head. Feimei looked reproachfully at Sheifa and then kneeled down beside their otouto-chan.  
  
Then, out of the sudden, Syaoran gave a little sniff.  
  
Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren and Sheifa looked horrified.  
  
Fuutie raised her hand to Syaoran's chin and lifted his head up. He was not crying, but tears were visible around his eyes. He looked sadly at Feimei then croaked, " Oneesan....S-Sakura....s-she doesn't remember me at all...."  
  
His voice broke, but his sisters stared at him somewhat angrily.  
  
Feimei stood up and the four of them glared at him.  
  
Sheifa was outraged. " After you dumped Sakura-chan, you had the FACE to cry just because she forget who you ARE??!!!!! GET A LIFE, MAN!!!" Sheifa screamed, storming back to her room and slamming the door hard. Syaoran winced.  
  
" You deserved it, my DEAR little otouto-chan." Fanren said coldly and stride to her room and slammed her door hard too. Syaoran winced.  
  
" You know what, otouto-chan, you are not as great and BRAVE as I think you are. You are just a DOWNRIGHT JERK!!!" Feimei yelled right into his ear and walked briskly away.  
  
Syaoran felt terrible right now. Sakura had forgotten who he is, his sisters were mad at him and he was called a jerk. He slides further into his chair and groaned.  
  
Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Fuutie.  
  
Fuutie smiled at him, pulled a chair over and sat opposite to him. He stared at her expressionless and muttered, " Go on and preach......I'm all ears."  
  
Fuutie laughed a little and then said, " I'm not going to lecture you today, my otouto-chan, not today...maybe tomorrow....but I'm just going to ask you a few question."  
  
The forlorn little wolf looked up at Fuutie.  
  
" How do you feel right now?"  
  
Syaoran looked down, pulled his legs up onto the chair and hugging them.  
  
" ....I don't really know..I just feel terrible.....what with Sakura not knowing who the heck I am....and Feimei and the others yelling at me.....I feel like I had just tumbled down a set of stairs of a thousand steps, face first."  
  
Fuutie was silence for a while, then she began again, " Then.....do you think that you should be sad because Sakura-chan had forgot you?"  
  
Syaoran thought of this question. " No. I know I deserved this.....I know that it was my fault in the first place.....I shouldn't have break up with Sakura..."  
  
Fuutie then smiled, " You are still the little otouto-chan that knows how to apologize when he is wrong. But I guess you'll have to start all over again with Sakura-chan. But that's all right! I'll like to see my otouto- chan courting a girl." Then she hugged him and muttered, " I'll lend you my shoulder for today. Be sure to return this favour, all right?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and buried his head into his sister's shoulder.  
  
--  
  
* Two years ago. *  
  
" Syaoran-kun......"  
  
Sakura stared at the ceiling. The radio was switched on and playing songs.  
  
Syaoran had left a year ago, but she still loves him.  
  
Kero-chan looked at Sakura sadly. He hated to see his mistress in this state.  
  
[[I have to do something about it......]] Kero thought slowly. Then he looked at the deck of Sakura Cards, and came up with an idea.  
  
He glowed. Sakura took no notice of him. A single Sakura card flew out from the deck and appeared in its true form as a woman in a clown clothes and a cloth.  
  
" Erase...." Kero muttered. He stared at Sakura and then thought.  
  
[[The rest will be up to you, Sakura.]]  
  
Kero glowed as bright as he could to get Sakura's attention. She sat up from her bed slowly and stared at Kero-chan.  
  
Kero stared at her solemnly.  
  
" Sakura. We want to end this misery. We decided to use the Erase Card on you. Do you want it to erase your memories of Li Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura stared at Kero, and then at the Erase Card, who looked at her sadly. She then stared ahead of her, thinking deeply.  
  
Then, she heard the chorus of a song from the radio.  
  
Goodbye to you,  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew.  
  
You are the one I loved,  
  
The one thing that I had tried to hold on to.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and nodded. She felt the cloth of the Erase Card wrapped all over her and had a last thought.  
  
Goodbye to you, Syaoran-kun.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
--  
  
A pair of emerald eyes snapped open.  
  
Sakura sat up on her bed.  
  
She looked around. Kero was still sleeping. There was silence in the room.  
  
Yume.  
  
Sakura frowned. The dream seemed so...real.  
  
[[Hoe?]] Sakura blinked. [[I can't seems to remember the dream anymore.....]]  
  
Yet she didn't notice a small glow from one of her cards.  
  
The Erase Card.  
  
--  
  
" Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura greeted.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, " Ohayo, Sakura-chan."  
  
The door slide open.  
  
Syaoran stepped into the class, looking very down.  
  
Tomoyo noticed this and asked, concerned, " Ne, Li-kun. Are you all right?"  
  
Syaoran winced.  
  
Am I all right? He asked himself.  
  
Syaoran nodded slowly and proceed to his seat. He lay on the table with his arms over his head and groaned a little.  
  
Tomoyo arched an eyebrow. Just then, Eriol came in and greeted everyone.  
  
" Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan." He greeted, smiling as happy as ever. Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow at him and said, " Are you planning anything, Eriol-kun?"  
  
Eriol just smiled. Tomoyo sighed and then continue in a lower voice, " Something is wrong with Li-kun and maybe, Sakura-chan."  
  
Eriol's smile vanished and was replaced by a solemn look.  
  
" You realized it already, huh. Well, I detected it yesterday actually. You know, if Sakura still have feelings for Syaoran, she would have AT LEAST gasp when he was introduce to the class. But she didn't have any reaction! Not even blinking a eye."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and muttered, " You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Eriol grinned a little and continue, " Yes, I'm thinking what you are thinking."  
  
Tomoyo then said, " Sakura-chan doesn't remember who Li-kun is anymore."  
  
--  
  
" Tis is serious, Tomoyo Darling."  
  
"I know, Eriol Dear."  
  
" So, what are we to do, Tomoyo Darling?"  
  
" Get them together again, Eriol Dear."  
  
" By what ways, Tomoyo Darling?"  
  
" By, of course, that Romeo and Juliet play, Eriol Dear."  
  
" I see. But what if it doesn't work, Tomoyo Darling."  
  
" We'll just have to come up with plan B then."  
  
" You lost the game, Tomoyo Darling."  
  
" What game?"  
  
" You are suppose to say 'Eriol Dear' in every sentence you spoke to me, Tomoyo Darling."  
  
" I see, Eriol Dear. Then let's start this game again, Eriol Dear."  
  
" All right, Tomoyo Darling. As we were saying, Tomoyo Darling, plan A is the Romeo and Juliet play, Tomoyo Darling. But I still feel that what we should do is actually bring back Sakura Honey's memories of Syaoran Sweetheart."  
  
Pause.  
  
" Do I have to call Sakura Honey Sakura-chan and Li-kun Sakura Honey and Syaoran Sweetheart , Eriol Dear?"  
  
" Of course you have to, Tomoyo Darling."  
  
Sigh.  
  
" All right then, Eriol Dear. I DO feel that this play might pull Sakura Honey and Syaoran Sweetheart much closer, Eriol Dear. You could also get them trap in a few of your not-so-good- yet intelligent tricks, Eriol Dear."  
  
" Such as what, Tomoyo Darling?"  
  
Exasperated sigh.  
  
" Such as that elevator trick that you did when we were in elementary 6, Eriol Dear. Or the hole-in-the-Penguin-Park trick, Eriol Dear."  
  
" Ah, yes, Tomoyo Darling. Now that you have reminded me, I'll have to come up with some better ones, Tomoyo Darling. Syaoran Sweetheart will be suspicious, Tomoyo Darling."  
  
Sigh again.  
  
" What about plan B, Tomoyo Darling?"  
  
Mysterious smile.  
  
" .....You'll know it when plan A fail, Eriol Dear."  
  
Arched eyebrow.  
  
" Hmm....I'll make sure I'll know it, Tomoyo Darling. Even if it means that I'll have to make plan A fail, Tomoyo Darling."  
  
Frown.  
  
" You wouldn't dare, Eriol Dear. This matters two people's happiness, Eriol Dear. And we are not suppose to play with their life, Eriol Dear."  
  
Wide smile.  
  
" All right, all right, Tomoyo Darling. I won't do it, unless I had run out of ideas of getting plan B out of yeh', Tomoyo Darling."  
  
" Bring it on."  
  
" You lost again, Tomoyo Darling."  
  
" Then let's start the game again, Eriol Dear."  
  
--  
  
" All right, cool down people, I got the results of the vote for the characters."  
  
My stomach gave a huge lurch.  
  
Damn.  
  
That toad of a boy, Eriol, was smiling like an idiot. He was holding piece of paper that contains the results.  
  
" Let me announce the actors and the actresses for the main characters. Romeo Monticule, Li Syaoran."  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped. I groaned.  
  
" Juliet Capulet, Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
Cat whistles and more cheers. Sakura blushed and I groaned even more, while glaring at Eriol.  
  
This might be the most longest and terrible day of my ever so terrible life.  
  
I think I have a new motto.  
  
Life sucks big time.  
  
-Tsuzuka  
  
--  
  
--  
  
  
  
*Nods*  
  
Yep, the second chapter. Hope it's nice......it's still not long enough though...oh well.  
  
Anyway, how did yeh' think of this chapter? Well, I think that Eriol Dear and the Tomoyo Darling part was kinda cute.....but I'm not sure about you guys...*nods * Just give all the comments you have.  
  
Remember to Review!!!!!  
  
Onegai desu!!!!!  
  
Review!!! 


	3. Ice and Snow

Normal text "Speaking" [[Thinking]] (Author's notes) * Location *  
  
Disclaimer: I'm telling you, I don't own them! Clamp has them. I'm just playing them around in my own story. *Nods*.  
  
One thing to add to you guys. The play 'Romeo And Juliet' had been changed to another play called 'Ice and Snow'. * Nods* Hope you guys don't mind. 'Ice and Snow' is really tragic (although it might be not tragic cause I change the story line a little). And it is suitable for University students that lived in Japan. Hope you like it anyway.  
  
Enough of my crap. Let the story begin......  
  
--  
  
--  
  
A blue-haired and not-so-innocent boy was standing in front of the chaotic class and trying to restore calmness in the class to announce his decision.  
  
  
  
" Class, please calm down. I had just received a .....um....not-quite-a-few suggestion to change the play from 'Romeo and Juliet' to 'Ice and Snow'. Due to the fact that all the members of the class community agreed that this is a great and good plan, we decided to use it. Oh, before I continue, anyone had any objections?"  
  
Hiragizawa Eriol, no doubt the class monitor, looked around for any raised hand and saw one. It was, very surprisingly, his cute little descendant who had raise up his hand.  
  
Eriol smiled, " Yes, any comments, Syaoran?"  
  
The messy haired one glare at Eriol before saying, " I thought you want something classical and original?"  
  
Eriol smiled back cheerfully and replied, " Well, 'Romeo and Juliet' is classical, but not original enough. Therefore we decided to use 'Ice and Snow' because it is ..... Hm .... How should I put it...um..... rather uncommon."  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow before lower himself into his seat slowly. Eriol smiled at the class and continued.  
  
" I will hand out the scripts now. Everyone will have a part to play in the play, whether a stage crew or a member of the acting cast. I will conduct another vote tomorrow, after you people had read the scripts. Any suggestions or comments on the plot please contact either one of your class monitors."  
  
There were much whisperings among the classmates as Eriol distributed the thick folders of scripts to them. Syaoran was feeling particularly suspicious on the sudden change of plot. [[Not that I mind it.....]] He thought to himself. As a thick folder was handed to him, he noticed that Tomoyo was looking at him with an I-know-something-you-don't-know smile on her lips. Immediately, he felt a surge of irritation coursing through his nerves. [[Damn. That two must be planning something again. Oh god......]]  
  
Sighing, he opened the folder and stared at the snow landscape and the big italic words printed on a piece of A4 size parchment.  
  
" Ice and Snow." Syaoran muttered as he continued to stare. The words were right in the center of this snow landscape in which the snow was blue.  
  
"Strange, but it is beautiful....." Syaoran muttered to himself. Then, looking closer, he saw a person standing in the snow near the pine trees. It was a girl.  
  
[[She looked very lonely.]] He thought as he stared at the girl. Then, suddenly, the girl in the picture turned around. Syaoran gasped and push back from the table. Tomoyo, who was sitting beside Sakura turned her head and looked at him with concern.  
  
" Daijoubu, Li-kun?"  
  
Sakura turned around and stared at him.  
  
Syaoran was still staring at the picture of the snow landscape.  
  
"Uh." He managed and nodded. Tomoyo cast one curious look at him and resume her talk with Sakura, who just raised her eyebrows.  
  
Syaoran frowned at the words, then at the girl. Nothing had happened. Syaoran rubbed his eyes a little, and flipped the page over.  
  
[[It must be my imagination.]]  
  
At the other end of the class, Eriol smirked at his naïve little descendant.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Light in Your Eyes. By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 3: 'Ice and Snow'  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a cold-hearted young man. He was the governor's only son, therefore, much was expected of him.  
  
This young man usually tours the city, which was in his father control, with a friend he had from his childhood days. They walk around, looking and walking (usually in the park, where there is few women who will go chasing after them). Then one day, while at the park, the young man saw a lady climbing up an oak tree, trying to reach a bird nest that is on the top. In her hand was a baby chick. His friend called to the lady to get her to come down.  
  
" Oei! Get down here, you idiot! You will fall!" His friend had yelled.  
  
But the lady ignored him and continued to reach for the nest. When she managed to put the baby bird into the nest, she lost her footing and fall off. The young man immediately rushed over under the tree and she landed safely in his arms.  
  
" Are you all right?" He asked softly as he set her down. The lady nodded, her golden hair flying. She looked up and her bright emerald eyes shined.  
  
" Thank you." She said.  
  
Then, she smiled and melted the ice in his heart.  
  
Soon, the two were in loved, and everyday, the couple had a lot of happy moments. Yet, the young man and the young lady were oblivious to the fact that their identities disallow them to fall in love.  
  
One day, the young man's father introduced him to another woman.  
  
" She will be your wife." His father had told him.  
  
The young man was horrified. He tried to escape this wedding, but his father had locked him in. Everyday, he was forced to spend time with that woman. And finally, the woman had successfully seduced the young man over.  
  
The lady, who was waiting everyday for him to come, was aghast when she found out that the young man was going to wed the woman in two years. Heart broken, the lady erased her memories of the young man.  
  
Two years later, hours from the wedding, the lady met a fortune-teller, who told her that the young man was going to die on his wedding day. That he was to be killed by the woman he was going to marry. The lady remembered the young man and was shocked. Although she had tried all ways to meet the young man, she failed and the young man die.  
  
The young lady then made her way to the town church and prayed to the gods.  
  
" Let him exchange his life with me. Let him be alive once again. Give him all my Time."  
  
The gods granted her wish, and she fell to the ground, never to awake again.  
  
The young man was revived. He was shocked to see that his own blood had become the very same red flower petals the young lady had loved. Immediately, he rushed to the church and found the lady. He realized what he had done and what she had done for him and cried long and hard, hugging her body to himself.  
  
" Please, please! Let me exchange my time back. Let me be the one to die. Let her live!" He had pleaded. The gods did not heed him.  
  
Finally, one of the gods took pity of him and created another god, who is in charge of guarding the time of the town, giving them the Time that the couple had wasted.  
  
Till date, that god is still guarding secretly-  
  
"-and is said that she is the guardian of Time." Syaoran finished.  
  
" Sugoi......" Syaoran muttered as he closed the folder. [[This story is good.....]] He thought as he flipped the pages again.  
  
" A great story, isn't it?"  
  
Syaoran jumped and turned to his right, only to jump again as he came face to face with Eriol's smiling face.  
  
" H-Hiragizawa!" Syaoran gasped as he regained his calm. Eriol nodded and pulled a chair over.  
  
" So, how's the story?" Eriol asked, sitting down and looking at the opened folder.  
  
Syaoran blinked and said, " It is great."  
  
" Hm." Eriol hummed and then started again, " Can you tell me your view on this story?"  
  
Syaoran looked surprised and raised and eyebrow, " Okay......"  
  
" I think that 'Ice and Snow' is......well, sad. Obviously, the theme of the story is ice, snow, and-"  
  
" Death." Eriol interrupted. He smiled at the annoyed expression of Syaoran and said again, " Well, I believe you can act the young man out well, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened with surprise. Eriol chuckled and then proceed to stand up. The bell for break had rung. Eriol them started for the door. Syaoran stare after Eriol, his mind whirling.  
  
[[What does he mean by that?]]  
  
" Don't you find that story familiar, my cute and oblivious little descendant?" Eriol added before disappearing into the corridor.  
  
Syaoran was very surprised when Eriol said that. Then, thinking hard at the story, he did find something familiar about the cold-hearted man, the lady with emerald eyes and the erasing of memories.........  
  
" Strange.......why can't I figure it out?" Syaoran muttered as he stared at the blue snow on the picture.  
  
" Cause you are a naïve and innocent idiot, my cute little descendant." A voice at the back of his mind said.  
  
" Shut up, Eriol."  
  
-- --  
  
The next day (Which was Saturday, and therefore, no lessons) the class community did a poll for the characters and got a lot of warm respond from the class.  
  
Eriol counted the last batch of raised hands and smiled. Perfect. This is just what he had wanted for the characters and the stage crew.  
  
" Okay, people. I got the result. We'll announce it after break, all right?" Eriol said. Then he turned to Tomoyo, " Tomoyo-chan, would you write this on the board? I have to arrange this...."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and Eriol handed her the list of people. Then he proceeded to clear the desk of scribbled notes and lists of people. A few people, who had stay behind while the rest of the class had gone to break, help out a little in cleaning the class. Syaoran was one of them. He swept away the last of the strips of paper and set his broom down beside the desk. Eriol looked up and smiled, " Well, well, my cute descendant, it looks like the class really like you and Sakura-chan as a couple."  
  
Syaoran flushed as Sakura turned her head in their direction when she heard her name.  
  
" Nani, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked, sweeping the floor diligently.  
  
Eriol smiled and said, " Nothing, Sakura-chan." Turning to Syaoran, he smirked and said quietly, " More than 90% of the class had put you as the main actor as that young man and Sakura-chan as the young lady, Syaoran." Eriol then smiled, " You better do a good job, man."  
  
Syaoran frowned and nodded, then he asked, " What are you acting as?"  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrows and said, " I'm going to be the young man's friend and Tomoyo is the lady's sister."  
  
" Uh, Eriol? Are the characters going to have names?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Eriol then smile proudly, " We are going to use our own names. Means, you don't have to be called Daisuke, or something." Then he laughed.  
  
Syaoran glared at Eriol and shot back, " Well, if I'm called Daisuke, you will be Daichi then."  
  
Eriol chuckled and then chuck a pile of waste paper at Syaoran. " Help me throw them, Syaoran, else you will have terrible names."  
  
Grumbling, Syaoran grabbed the papers and practically ran to the trash bin.  
  
Eriol then turned to Tomoyo and asked, " Done, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo put down the chalk and nodded. Then she handed him back the list and asked, " You think this will work?"  
  
Eriol shrugged, " No idea. Syaoran doesn't seem to figure that 'Ice and Snow' is very similar to his story with Sakura. And he doesn't look like he remembers........ Did you find any reaction of Sakura-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, " A little. Her eyes sort of go misty when she saw that snow picture with that girl standing alone. Maybe she is starting to remember something."  
  
Eriol shook his head. " No, by tomorrow, she will forget it. I think Erase is behind all this forgetting. Maybe even Keroberos. So if we are to make Sakura remember, we'll have to do it in one day. Then, we'll have to get Sakura to stop Erase from doing it."  
  
Tomoyo frowned. " But will Sakura-chan stop Erase?"  
  
Eriol shook his head, " I guess that will have to depend on Syaoran. But all in all, I don't know, Tomoyo, I don't know."  
  
-- --  
  
Turns out, as that git of an Eriol had said, I got the role as the young man. And, obviously, Sakura got the role as the lady. Daijouji got the role as the lady's sister and also as the stage crew and Eriol got the role as the young man's friend and stage crew. No fair. They get to be a stage crew and I didn't. No fair. And Eriol was like saying, " I'm one of the class monitors, Syaoran, therefore I am SUPPOSE to be one of the stage crew." Yeah, right. Only an idiot will believe him. I bet you my sword that he wanted to make sure that I'm stuck with Sakura throughout the whole play. No that I mind that........  
  
" Syaoran-kun." An unfamiliar voice greeted me. I turned around and felt my head throb with a painful headache. Oh, it is one of those girls that like handsome guys-  
  
" It is Li-san." I snarled. Well, I didn't mean to be rude, but I'm not feeling very happy now.  
  
The girl flinched. Good. She lowered her head and I felt my eyebrow twitched.  
  
" Look, if it is nothing, can you just go? I have something important to do." I snarled again. Good. That girl flinched again, muttered her apologies and rushed off. Great, Syaoran. You made someone cry.  
  
I sighed and continued towards the library, my head still throbbing. Argh. Stupid headache. Anyway, I need to do some research on the play. Daijouji had told me that I could help out as a temporary stage crew. She wanted some notes on staging a play or something. And because I had nothing to do after school, I decide to help her. So now I am on my way to the library with a headache and I had just made a girl cry. Great day, Syaoran, great day it is.  
  
I entered the library, which was like entering a vacuum. There was NO sound at all. The students there were like statues, sitting on the benches reading and not moving. I half thought that they were zombies.  
  
Anyway, I made my way to the non-fiction section and started my search. It took a complete two hours before I found the book I was looking for. I heard from my sisters that this book is very useful for beginners. I considered the book for a moment before remembering that Daijouji might not be a beginner. Grumbling to myself, I continued my search.  
  
Four hours later, I exit the library with four big volumes of books on staging a play. That includes that beginner book, incase Daijouji is really a beginner. After passing the big books to Daijouji, I trudged home, tired and exhausted-  
  
-Only to find that my sisters have had a pillow fight in my room. Damn. How bad can a day be? Now my whole bedroom was full of goose feathers on the floor, on the bed and also flying in the air. Great. Goose feathers. And I'm allergic to them too. Great day it is, Syaoran. Great day.  
  
Sneezing continuously, I proceed to each of my sisters' room, yelled and screamed at the four crazy women, then, grabbing a broomstick and a dustpan, and armed with a cloth tied over my nose and mouth, I went back to my room and began clearing it, sneezing once in a while and rubbing my forehead to ease my headache.  
  
Finally, when I can FINALLY rest, my sisters came running in and pouncing on my and chatting at the top of their voices about how their day at work was like. I managed to get hold of a pair of earmuffs, which was, to my disappointment, pink and fluffy. And now my sisters were laughing at me with that pair of fluffy earmuffs. But who cares, as long as I can shut them out, I'm happy. Damn, my head hurts........ Then, suddenly, everything when black.  
  
Then the next thing I knew was that I was in this place where the snow was really blue. Very pretty it is. Then again, it looks like that picture in my folder of scripts.....I looked around. It was very quiet. There was no movement. There was only the movement of the snow slowly falling and falling. I didn't know why, but this landscape made me felt lonely. Then, near the trees, a girl was standing there, her long golden hair flying and her complex dress flowing silently in an invisible wind. I felt myself walking towards her. Somehow, she looked familiar. Then, I realized that her hair was no longer long and golden. It was short and auburn in colour. Then, when she turned around, I realized that she is.......  
  
--  
  
--  
  
".....Sakura"  
  
Fuutie shot up from her chair and stared at her sleeping little brother, who was having a fever. Was he dreaming about Sakura-chan? Hm. Fuutie looked at Fanren, who nodded and stood up. Sheifa and Feimei had gone to buy some medicine for their little brother, so only Fuutie and Fanren stayed to take care of Syaoran. Fanren muttered a Chinese charm and three of her fingers began glowing. Closing her eyes, she muttered more words and laid her glowing fingers on Syaoran's forehead.  
  
Immediately, Fanren fell, asleep, but her fingers still glowing and still placed on Syaoran's forehead.  
  
--  
  
Fanren looked around.  
  
[[So this is otouto-chan's dreamland. Never thought there will be so much snow.]]  
  
As she pushed forward in the snow, she saw two figures standing a few feet away from her. As she moved closer, she managed to hear them talk.  
  
" S-Sakura?"  
  
[[That must be otouto-chan]] Fanren thought as she saw Syaoran moving towards Sakura.  
  
Sakura didn't speak at all. She just stood there, smiling a little at Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked again. Sakura shook her head lightly and began to change in to a woman Fanren had never seen before.  
  
" Sakura isn't here, Syaoran. She cannot be here. She doesn't even know you." The woman had said, her voice echoing in the quietness of the place.  
  
Syaoran frowned, " Who are you?"  
  
" I am the guardian of Time, Syaoran. I am the god from that story 'Ice and Snow', and I had come to tell you something. You and Sakura are the reincarnation of Miyuki and Daisuke."  
  
" Who?" Syaoran asked.  
  
The woman smiled, " They are the young lady and young man in the story, Syaoran. Now, it is time to decide your own fate. Do you want yet another tragedy to happen, or do you want a happy ending?"  
  
" Of course a happy ending." Syaoran reply. Fanren frowned. It was getting really confusing.  
  
" Then, you have to be wary of the Snow, Syaoran."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sudden, everything went dark and Fanren awake to see a worried Fuutie's face right in front of her.  
  
" Yah!" Fanren yelled, and jumped. Fuutie sighed in relief and said, " I thought you are going to be sick! You have been in there," She tapped Syaoran's head, " for about half an hour."  
  
Fanren blinked and realized that Fuutie was holding her hand. She raised and eyebrow and said, " You broke my contact?" Fuutie shrugged and looked knowingly at Fanren, who laughed and waved her hand. " It's all right! Well, now I'm here. How is otouto-chan?"  
  
Fuutie frowned at her. Fanren sighed. She knew that if she stayed in Syaoran's dream for more than an hour, she would die, as a body cannot live without a mind for more than an hour.  
  
Fuutie then asked, " What did you see in his dream anyway?"  
  
" Well, there was a lot of snow, and otouto-chan was talking to Sakura- chan. Then Sakura-chan turned into this woman and she said that she is the god of Time. Then she also said something about the story 'Ice and Snow' and that otouto-chan and Sakura-chan were the reincarnation of some people in that story. Then she told otouto-chan to be wary of Snow." Fanren related and tapped her chin in a thinking posture. " Wonder what is that all about?"  
  
Fuutie shrugged and said, " I think we'll have to leave it to otouto-chan to figure it out." Then she smiled, " It's the young people's business."  
  
Fanren frowned with mock anger, " What. You mean we are not young?"  
  
Fuutie laughed and put her arm around Fanren's shoulder, " Nope. It is just that we are much older than them, that's all." With that, she pulled Fanren out off the room.  
  
" Now you are going to help me prepare dinner."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Kero looked worriedly at Sakura. After she had come home from school, she had flopped down on her bed and kept on flipping the pages and reading the folder she brought home.  
  
[[Something is not right.]] Kero thought. He turned and floated towards the drawer and took out the cards.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura began talking.  
  
" Let him exchange his life with me. Let him be alive once again. Give him all my Time."  
  
Kero gasped and zoomed over to Sakura immediately and was shocked to find that her eyes were blank. " Sakura, Sakura!" Kero yelled, shaking her hard. Sakura blinked once, twice, then her eyes became normal again.  
  
" Nani, Kero?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kero frowned and said, " You were saying something just now, Sakura."  
  
Sakura blinked in pure confusion, " I was?"  
  
Kero nodded, " You were, Sakura. Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded and Kero went back to his drawer. After Kero floated away, Sakura returned to reading the script.  
  
[[It is a really nice story, a little sad though. Hm. Somehow it sounded a little familiar...... ]] Sakura looked at the picture of the snow landscape. Then she looked at the girl standing in the snow among the trees.  
  
  
  
Somehow, she felt that she knew what the girl was looking at.  
  
  
  
-Tsuzuka  
  
  
  
--  
  
--  
  
  
  
Okay, okay. It is a little mess up.......rather confusing, if you ask me. No very neat. *Shakes head*  
  
Ah well, hope you like it. Not very long, not very short. Hm. Oh yeah, how is that story 'Ice and Snow'? The original story line was not so tragic (In my view). But I changed it so that it fits the plot.  
  
Yes. We had come to the turning point of the story. Turns out that this story isn't as simple as it looks eh? Ah well, hope you guys will like it and review. Just review it anyway.  
  
Oh, another thing, could you guys PLEASE go and read my other stories? I had just finished one of them 'I'm Back Again'. *Nods* Am very happy, of course. Now I have to work on three new stories I'm planning. One: The sequel to 'I'm Back Again'. Two: A Harry Potter story. And three: A Cardcaptor Sakura story, about the battle of sexes ;).  
  
Hope you guys can give me your support though......ah well, review anyway.  
  
See ya, next time!  
  
HON NA NA!!!!!!!! 


End file.
